


Scarred

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Ships It, Witches, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean gets cursed by a witch so others can see his heart (not his real one, a kind of cartoony one).





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670089) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670089) by Anonymous. 



> The heart idea comes from Acceptance by Anonymous (it’s great, read it). Enjoy!

For one so distant, let others be let in

Dean hit the wall. His vision started to get blurry. Shit, he must have hit the wall harder than he thought. The sound of a gunshot focused him a bit. The witch fell to the ground, revealing Sam behind her, his gun still outstretched. 

The witch looked up towards Dean, not completely dead.

"Uno extremo, alii intromitti." She managed to croak out. Dean felt something wash over him. He saw the witch's face turn to shock, almost horror before she slumps down for a final time. 

"Holy shit Dean." Sam was staring at his chest in the same way as the witch. Dean looked down. 

And saw nothing.

"What?"

"You can't see it?" Dean shook his head. "Well, it's a heart. Not a real looking one but cartoony. Dean, i-it's really scarred, Dean. So badly. I think, I think it's supposed to be your heart." 

*******************************************

They'd been researching for about an hour. Usually it's Sam who insists on research but this time it's Dean. He didn’t really know exactly what's going on but having his heart exposed, he can't have that. Every time Sam looked at him is was with that expression, like someone kicked his puppy.

"I think I found something." Sam spoke into the silence then stares at Dean chest.

"Dude, my eyes are up here." 

"Sorry, but it glowed."

Dean looks down, despite not being able to see anything.

"Why?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's connected to your emotions."

Dean grumbled. Not only is his heart on display but it also will tell everyone how he's feeling. Great. 

"What did you find?" Dean prompted.

"Right, so get this, it's an old spell, not really a curse, it used to be used on couples at wedding so they truly loved each other. Everyone is able to see your heart except for you. And it lasts for at least a week."

"Enough for the wedding night and honeymoon." Dean waggles his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, sure." Sam does the perfect eyeroll that he learned from Dean.

"Few more days, then I'm free from this curse."

"Not a curse." Sam reminded him.

*******************************************

Sam knocked on the door to Dean's room where he had been hiding for the past few hours. Sam didn't blame him, Winchesters aren't open about their feelings and Dean was a private person. 

"Cas is here."

"I'm not coming out." Dean was muffled by the door.

"Dean you don't have to leave the bunker but you can't stay in your room all week. Plus, Cas might know a way for this to end sooner." That wasn't exactly true, Sam hadn't even told Cas what happened. 

The door opened and Dean grudgingly walked out. 

Sam led him to the kitchen, where Cas was waiting. As soon as Dean entered, Sam turned to look at Cas' reaction.

Cas, greeted Dean as normal? Not even a second of surprise? Sam thought about it, Cas wasn't subtle, if he saw something he would blurt it out. So, Cas couldn't see Dean's heart. Probably something with the whole angelic being thing. Another thing that went wrong in their lives. Cas could've helped.

He looked at Dean's heart again. No matter how many times he saw it, he was still shocked.

Holy shit. Dean's heart was glowing but not like before. It was as bright an angel's grace and looking at it was like looking at an angel's wings, like he was looking at something so much more powerful than what he knew.

Meanwhile, Dean was talking to Cas as he normally did, nothing exciting. Did Dean like Cas? Sam wasn't very surprised, he had always felt like there was more between the angel and his brother. He always kind of assumed Cas liked Dean but was never sure if Dean felt the same.

Sam had no doubt that the angel had no idea,  
Sam knew every little thing about Dean (being with each other constantly tended to do that). 

"Sam, you told me earlier that there was something I could help with?" Sam focused his attention back on Cas.

Sam looked to Dean, who subtly shook his head.

"Uh, we fixed it."

There was a moment of silence, not really awkward, but how normal can silence be when two of the people in the room loved each other.

“Why don’t we watch a movie tonight?” Sam suggested.

“Cas, we can finally show you Star Wars!” Dean lit up. “And we can eat pie and…”

Sam smiled, he was all for Cas and Dean getting together, especially if it meant Dean was this happy all the time.

********************************************************

Dean wanted to watch all the movies so they watched Star Wars late into the night. Dean dozed off around the middle of “The Return of the Jedi.” Cas went off in search of a blanket, then covered Dean gently. 

“You love him, don’t you.” Sam stated as Cas returned to the couch. He had been watching Cas and Dean throughout the day and it was so obvious to him now.

“What!? No!” Sam smiled, Cas had gotten better at lying after spending time with Dean but years of hunting had Sam seeing right through him. 

Cas sighed, “Am I really that obvious?” 

“Dude, it’s like you’re holding a big neon sign, I’m surprised Dean hasn’t noticed it yet-which is strange because I’m pretty sure it’s what he’s looking for.” 

Cas’ face lit up before falling. “Dean doesn’t like me.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Sam didn’t think Cas could’ve looked any sadder. He clarified. “He loves you very much.”

“Yes. Like a friend.”

“No. He loves you, as more than a friend.” Sam must have gotten louder than he realized as Dean woke up with a grunt.

“Why do I have a blanket?”

“I put it on you.” Sam said quickly. 

Cas gave Sam a sad smile.

********************************************************

Sam brought it up to Cas the next day while Dean was on a supply run. “You should tell him.”

Cas didn’t even need to ask who. “It will just ruin our friendship.”

“Dean told me himself that he likes you and that probably means he wants to date you,” so Sam fibbed a bit, but it would make Cas feel better, “but he won’t say it because he’s Dean so you should say something.”

“What should I say?”

“Something like, I like you and I want to go out with you, something simple. Just say what is true.” 

Cas nodded. “I will do that.” He said it with such seriousness Sam laughed.

“Alright man, goodluck.”

********************************************************

Dean was making a sandwich in the kitchen when Cas went in. 

Yes, Sam was eavesdropping, this was a big thing and Sam wanted to see it all. 

“Hey Cas, do you want a sandwich?” That was basically Dean’s I love you.

“Dean, I know you like me and-“

“What?!”

“Well, I think what this means for our friendship is- wait!”

Sam heard footsteps and pulled back as Dean ran out and towards his room, leaving a broken hearted angel behind. As Dean passed, Sam saw that his heart had new deep gashes and had lost any glow that it had.

********************************************************

Dean closed and locked his door as soon as he was in his room. Usually his room made him feel better, even after living in the bunker for awhile, the thought of having a home and a room filled him with joy. Now it did nothing.

Cas knew about his feelings and now - now he didn’t want to be friends. The angel had never understood love but knew that unrequited love ruins friendships.

Maybe Dean could stop liking Cas. There wasn’t really much to like anyway except his impossible blue eyes and dark hair and deep voice and the way he gave up everything for Dean and- 

Dean was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice filtered through the door. “I realized now that Sam was incorrect and you do not like me back.”

Back? 

Dean flung open the door. “You- you like me back?”

“It doesn’t have to ruin our friendship.” Cas said hurriedly.

“I like you too, Cas.” Dean said softly. 

Cas’ eyes met Dean’s and Dean’s heart glowed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
